


Riding the bull

by The_Grogster



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation, Voyeurism, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grogster/pseuds/The_Grogster
Summary: The male inquisitor spends quality time with a milky bull (request)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for Zhuusox. Sorry it took so long, but i hope you enjoy it

D.A. Inquisition: Riding the bull  
Wilbur Decker walked along the stony land of Storm Coast, eager to meet with a mercenary group known as Bull's chargers, lead by what many call “ The Iron Bull”, a Qunari with a intimidating but inviting appearance as the mercenary told the inquisitor. He adjusted the staff on his back, letting sparks of magic arc from his staff to his arms and the ground. Rain had just pulled in, a he slicked his lengthy hair back.  
He finally reached the end of the beach where he saw the mercenaries in a stuff with some enemies. Wilbur quickly equipped his staff, running to the enemies head on, as if he needed this iron bull on his side, he couldn’t have his men be dead. After firing simplistic elemental spells to knock them off guard, the mercenaries quickly had the upper hand. Suddenly Wilbur heard a strong voice call from behind him.  
“Chargers! Stand down.”  
Ah, that must be him Wilbur thought, turning to see him, his jaw nearly dropping from seeing him. The Qunari at a first glance seemed like most Qunari, he was big and burly, horns pointing up in a rectangular fashion, his metallic skin shimmering in the rain. What Wilbur didn’t expect was his “Equipment”. The Iron bull carried very large breasts, bigger than most women of any race in Thedas. His leather pauldron strap was raised high above his chest due to his perky assets. He looked down to see his hard nipples, pointing out delightful from the cold rain and his trousers pulled tightly against his legs and his formidable crotch. His slight turn confirmed to Wilbur he didn’t have tight pants, but more so his large thighs and plump rump, jutted out forward, stretching his pants, showing both the muscular physique of him, as well as his soft tits and ass. He walked towards to one of his comrades.  
“Krem! How’d we do?” Bull yelled out.  
“5 or 6 wounded chief. No dead.” The woman replied.  
“ That’s what I like to hear. Let the throat cutters do their work and break out the casks!”  
The woman nodded happily and walked off as Wilbur stood up to him, amazed by his body and stature. The Iron Bull turned around and chatted to him nonchalantly.  
“ So, you’re with the inquisition huh? Glad you could make it. Have a seat, drinks are coming.” He offered but Wilbur wasn’t listening. He was looking flush,as he glanced down his curvy body. Bull took and strong stance and snap his fingers, catching the Mage’s attention. He purposely folded his arms, creating deep cleavage on his chest and smirked.  
“Hey, at least wait for the drinks to come in before eyeing me up.”  
Wilbur choked a bit on his words, embarrassed, clearing his throat before speaking. “I-Iron bull, I presume.”  
Bull glanced at the man, average muscular build, long hair and a cute face, seemed like fun to him? He pressed his breasts upward a bit, creating more cleavage. “yeah, the horns usually give it away.”  
After sitting down, Bull introduced Wilbur to his general Keen, before they got straight to business. Wilbur managed to restrain himself from staring at the Qunaris chest and kept his eye level to his face.  
“So, you’ve seen us fight. Were expensive, but we’re worth it. And I’m sure the inquisition can afford us.”  
“how much is this going to cost me?”  
“Oh, nothing personally...Unless you want to buy drinks later.” He winked at Wilbur before belting out a hearty laugh. “Your ambassador, what’s her name... Josephine, she’ll have the payments set up.”  
“Good...Your men seem pretty useful, hehe.” Wilbur tried to keep himself losses as Bull stood up looking out.  
“They are, but you not getting just the boys, your getting me~. You need a front line bodyguard, and I’m your man. Demons, dragons...The bigger the better. But there’s something else...Might help you, or piss you off. Ever hear of the ben-hasserath?”  
“The Qunari order? You’re a spy aren’t you?”  
“ I’m only there to send reports, but I can get reports from any member. You let us join, you gain access to them.”  
Wilbur pondered this, it was a risky business to let a member of the ben-hasserath to run amuck in the inquisition...But he seemed like a good fighter and admitted he was with them. Not to mention his..Perks.  
“You run those reports before us before you send them. If this is a trick...Cassandra will eat you alive.”  
“ Wouldn’t have it any other way. Krem! Tell the boys to stop drinking, the chargers just got hired!”  
“ But chief,” Krem called “We just opened the casks...With AXES.”  
“ Find a way to seal them then!” Bull slapped Wilbur in the lower back as he walked off. “ See you in Haven...”  
*****************

A few weeks later, in the heart of fereldan...  
The party waded through the thick forestry, Wilbur and Bull leading some of the chargers. They usually would set their eyes on a more important mission, but were setting their eyes on fighting a local menace...A fereldan frostback.  
The heat of the day was stifling, and everyone felt it. Wilbur was regretting wearing all these layers. He glanced to iron bull, sweating himself, despite his pants height his only real choice of clothing. He watched as drops of sweat fell down the curvature of his busty flash, so much that he nearly tripped over himself. The men chuckled and iron turned to look at him.  
“Having trouble boss?” he said with an almost gleeful tone.  
“I-I’m fine. How did you get those...Things, if you don’t mind me asking.”  
“Get what?”  
“Your.... Breasts.”  
“oh! Now you ask,haha! I suppose it’s something passed down, though I’ve never seen many male Qunari with breasts. The Ben-hasserath don’t really mind, they just need a man who gets the job done.”  
“Ah...Well I’d like to know more about the Qunari.”  
“Heh, writing a book?”  
“ Well it’s your culture, and I’d like to know you better...Like” Wilbur thought about his words carefully and what he had read in texts from his studies “ I heard the Qunari don’t marry.”  
“Yeah, that’s true. Qunari love their friends just as much, except we don’t have sex with them.”  
“Qunari don’t have sex?”  
“Hehehe, ooh we definitely have sex. There are Tamassarans who’ll pop your cork whenever you need it.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Yes, but it’s not a big deal like it is here. It’s like... I don’t know, going to see a healer ? Sometimes it’s a long process, takes all day, leaves you walking funny.... Sometimes your in and out five minutes” Iron Bull clicked his tongue. “Thank you, see you next week!”  
“so...You never really made love? Connected in body and soul?”  
“ I don’t know. One time they used something called a serrahto nehrappan. Is a leather wrapped rod on a harness. Wasn’t really my soul...Also there were two people...shshh! Stop!” Bull called as the chargers hunched down “You see that boss?”  
He grabbed him by the shoulder and brought him in for a quick hold, slamming his face into his soft bosom. Wilbur, pushed himself off of Bull, coming out flustered.  
“ don’t do thaaat!” Wilbur shrieked.  
“ Hehe, force of habit, sorry.” Despite saying that, he pulled Wilbur in again to point at their target. The frostback's scaly skin shone brightly against the light. It was feeding on a small animal, it’s rigid horns scraping the ground. It grunted a but as it slurped and gulped down the animals flesh.  
“ That’s our beast! Are you ready?”  
“I-“ Wilbur stopped as Bull sprinted at full speed towards the beast. The group had no choice but to follow into near certain death, the beast taking notice as bull swung his mighty axe against the beasts legs.  
“Look at him! Magnificent isn’t he!?”  
Wilbur sighed as he blasted spells of fire and ice at the dragon. The beast shrieked as it spat fire, Bull and Wilbur narrowly dodging it. Bull noticed a large cliff about the dragon. He nodded to Wilbur and ran again, his breasts wildly jiggling.  
The chargers kept hacking away at the dragon, both parties in an intense struggle of territory. Finally, Bull reached the cliff. Wilbur noticed and flashed a barrier spell, blocking the dragon against the cliff. As he shrieked and nearly took flight, Bull hopped off the cliff and knocked his axe clean through the dragons skull, blood and viscera exploding out, showering bull and other close by in blood...  
Bull hopped off the dragon and looked down at the blood, herubbed it softly against his chest and tasted the blood on his fingers. In one swift movement, he rose his fist up and yelled  
“TARSADAH-AN HALSAMM!!”  
The chargers erupted in roars of victory, as they say down to take a rest from the intense battle...  
A few weeks after...  
Wilbur walked down the pathways of Haven to find Bull. He was requested by Bull to meet up with him for some talk, hopefully not about the events related to the death of his comrades a few weeks ago. He finally spotted Bull, blushed slightly at the full figure of him and went to speak.  
“You wanted to see me?”  
But before Bull could answer, two assassins drew their blades and lunged at him. Bull promptly smashed one in with a single punch, but a blade struck his shoulder. Bull grunted, Wilbur about to fight.  
“Bull!” Wilbur cried out.  
“I GOT IT!” Bull flung his axe, striking down the second assassin. The first one stumbled as he tried to regain his sense.  
“...Imbosh desalla Tal-Vashoth...” were his last words before bull flung him over the wall, plunging to his death.  
Bull grunted heavily, pulling the knife out. ”Yeah, yeah, my soul is dust...Yours is scattered all over the ground though...”  
“ Are you alright!?”Wilbur said as he ran to Bull.  
“Sorry, boss. Thought i would need backup but i guess I’m not worth sending professionals for.”  
“Y...You knew about this??”  
“Change in the guard rotation tipped me off. If i told you, the assassins would’ve known.”  
Wilbur, shuffled a bit. “...Are you alright?”  
“Trust me, I hurt myself worse fooling around in bed!” bull pressed his finger against the knife wound, breath sharply from the pain.  
“What if they used poison?”  
“Oh, they definitely used poison. Sall-Hamek, liquid form. If I hadn’t been dosing myself with the antidote, I would’ve been going crazy and puking my guts out. It stings like shit, but that’s about it.”  
“Are you going to retaliate?”  
“ What, against the entire Ben-hasserath? Two guys with blades isn’t a hit, it’s aa formality. Just making it clear I’m Tal-Vashoth.... Tal-Va-Fucking-shoth!” his words oozed with anger as Wilbur quickly stepped in.  
“Bullshit. You’re a good man.”  
“ But without the Qun to live by-“  
“Hey! You’re a good man!...If the Ben-hasserath don’t see that...It’s their loss...”  
Bull stood there, touched by the inquisitor’s words. After a while, he finally spoke.  
“ Thanks boss....If you don’t mind, I require your assistance.”  
“Um...With what?”  
“Follow me.” Wilbur followed him to a small room in Haven. With the commotion done, he now noticed the bandages across Bull's chest. Was he hurt? Bull turned around, and undoing the bandages, Wilbur also noticing the dark spots on them. When he from them off, he realised why Bull wore them, as his nipples dribbled drops of milk from his swollen tits.  
“I do alot of favours for you boss, but I was wondering if you can do this one.... favour for me and... relieve me...” he said with a tone of embarrassment, despite his usual openness.  
Wilbur was kind of shocked. He’d never been asked to milk a cow, let alone a bosomed behemoth of a Qunari. For a moment he didn’t know how to respond. He thought about how it would effect how they would work, but his honest feelings were rejecting those thoughts. Finally, Wilbur nodded.  
“Thanks Boss.” He kindly smiled and set out a stool to sit down on. Wilbur approached him with some hesitance and placed his hand on the undercharge of his heaving breast. He was surprised to feel how soft they were despite the scars placed across his chest. Wilbur a small hands glider up and down his greyed skin, each scar bumping across his hand.  
“Having fun? You know it’s not gonna come out unless you squeeze them.” Bull grinned, while Wilbur shrunk a bit.  
“ S-sorry...” he began to squeeze them together, startled but the jets of milk firing out, staining his formal shirt. Bull made long sighs of relief as the inquisitor squeezed his heavy milk tanks. Wilbur has a haze of pink across his cheek as he began to enjoy this, the soft feeling of flesh, the smell of milk coming from his stained shirt. It all so deeply pleasured him. It also gave him an idea.  
Wilbur hands emitted a light blue glow as he massaged and rubbed his teat. As he did, a quiet gurgle came from his breast a they grew. Bull released a long guttural moan as his flesh grew forward, more milk spilling out. Bulls eyes were closed, not noticing the tingling as his nipples grew as well, becoming the size of wine bottle corks. Bulls eyes opened up surprised to see his breasts now twice the size as they were. Wilbur, clearly flustered, couldn’t take it any more and dived into bull, knocking him over.  
“H-Hey! What’re you-“ Bull tried to utter before being swept by the intense pleasure as Wilbur latched onto his thick nipple, sucking the milk out of it. Wilbur’s face was buried deep in the soft grey flesh as his hands dug into the fabric of Bull’s pants, rubbing his behind. His eyes closed a dull green as magic emanated from his hands again, as Bull’s ass slowly fattened up. The room filled with moans from both men, as Bull’s pants began to rip. Warm milk dribbled from Wilbur’s mouth as he was filled with heat and ecstasy.  
Suddenly, the firm grasp of Bull’s large hand pulled him off his massive bosom, throwing him onto the bed in the room. Bull stood up and struggled to, a fierce look in his eye as he stared down at Wilbur. Wilbur froze in his spot, though his erection was straining against his pants. Bull gazed down at his pants, holes across the whole thing, now straining with curves to make a star woman at the pearl look like a child. Bull tore off his off his pants, revealing his large assets and strutted to Wilbur.  
“...Is that how you want to play it boss?” He said with a coy smirk as he got off Wilbur’s pants with one vigorous pull. Wilbur went red with excitement and fear, his eyes still glowing and his cock rock hard. However, his 7 inch cock was puny compared to the heaving rod of Bull. Bull looked at the shocked of expression Wilbur and sighed, getting onto one knee.  
“I guess I’ll spare you this time...” he dove down, engulfing the inquisitor’s member, sucking hard and gagging on it. Wilbur jerked around in ecstasy, as he quickly reached orgasm, hit large, full balls unloading into Bulls mouth. Bull quickly gulped down Wilbur’s cum, pulling off with a gasp of air. Bull realised he was possibly a bit too forceful, but Wilbur didn’t seem to mind as his cock stood there, harder than ever, almost having the appearance of getting bigger.  
Bull smiled, deciding to give Wilbur what he wants. He pressed his massive breasts together, spurting milk all over his twitching cock and enveloped it between his gigantic tits. He kneaded them together as his massaged Wilbur’s lubed up cock, feeling it twitch inside brought pleasure from his new sensitive tits. Moans echoed in The room between them. Bull began to feel odd as the inquisitor’s eyes glowed brighter as his cock twitched harder, inching up through his iron cleavage. Bull realised that the boss’s cock was growing as his saw the thick tip of his uncut penis could be seen, precum profusely leaking out. Bull shook his massive breast harder, filled with lust.  
Wilbur shook with pleasure as hot jets of cum, thicker than mud, the because smell filling the room. Cum oozed from his new cock, drenching Bulls tits with the stuff. Bull released his member, interested by his new size. Wilbur's “sword” rivalled the size of Bull’s, it’s beautiful thickness would be difficult for bull to get his hand around, it’s length hitting his stomach.  
Bull wiped off the sweet thick cum off his breasts and licked the fluid off his hands. He kneeled onto the bed, stroking Wilbur’s cock so it would reach full mast. Wilbur, breathing heavily called out to him.  
“....B-bull...”  
“Yes boss?” Bull huffed.  
“I...Want you...I want the Bull...”  
Bull Smiled, as he leaned down to kiss Wilbur, before shoving a thick nipple into his mouth, Wilbur happily sucking and groping his breasts. Bull leaned down as he pushed Wilbur’s throbbing member into him. Bull tensed up and so did Wilbur. As Bull grinded against his crotch, his own cock flexing hard, Wilbur groped and slapped Bull’s tits, thrusting into him, no longer able to control his urges. Bull leaned over, grasping the sheets and went hell for leather, his bountiful ass, smacking against the inquisitor’s flesh. In one quick moment, the ecstasy finally reached its high point, as bull roared, firing his cum over the inquisitor, while he pumped load after load into Bulls meaty ass.  
After cum had drenched the sheets, Bull and Wilbur layer beside each other, panting heavily, resting as the night went by....

A few days later...

  
Wilbur was heading down the halls of Haven heading to his quarters, surprised to see Bull sitting there. His breasts again we’re wrapped in cloth. He look concerned for some reason.  
“Uh....Look, I get the hints. You want to ride “The Bull”....Can’t sayi blame you, but I’m not sure you ready for it.”  
Wilbur smirked, a blush covering his face. “Oh I’m ready for it~”  
“See...You say that but you don’t know what that means-“  
Wilbur impatiently sunk his hand into Bulls meaty tit flesh, squeezing hard as he stepped close. “ Then why don’t you show me?”  
Bull pushed him against the wall, lifting his hand above him. A small gasp escaped him as Bull tore off his cloth wrapping showing of his big beautiful breasts.  
“Last chance~....”  
“....Slower....And a lot harder.” Wilbur uttered, his new massive cock tearing the seam of his pants as he went hard, his eyes glowing green again. Bull quickly picked him up and swept him away, as they spent another magic evening together.

 


End file.
